1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to means for permitting a wheelchair confined person ease in transportation, and more particularly, to an insert travel chair with certain improvements over and above my previously filed Application Ser. No. 800,434, filed May 25, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,307, issued Sept. 12, 1978 which is hereby incorporated by reference. My previous patent application and the instant application are directed to an insert travel chair which may be placed within a conventional chair or conveyance and public facility seat.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has been discussed in my previously filed patent application. In addition, reference is made to the prior art cited by the Examiner in the previous application.